All Mine, All Yours
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: After the contract with Ciel is fulfilled, Grell has Sebby all to himself. But not long after, Grell is kidnapped by demon slave traders, and the only way to save him is with a purchase. For once, Sebastian gets to play the master. Rated M for violence and sex later.
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**A/N: Okay, this story starts at the end of the first season of the anime (before all that foolishness went down with Hannah). I think I remember things well enough, but feel free to correct me if my back story is a little off. Aaaand action!**

**…**

Blood is prettiest in mass quantities. Flowing through the streets of a city and reflecting flames in red rivers…all the better. But at this particular time, I was too busy to admire the beauty around me.

"Sebastian?" He had disappeared some time ago while I was distracted with all my reaping, and now that the action had died down (so to speak), I was looking for him. I must have been quite a spectacle, red hair flowing down my back, carrying my beautifully menacing Death Scythe, the both of us spattered with blood while London burned around us. "Sebastian!" I had no idea where I might find him, but I had to keep looking. Even though our little…relationship had been a secret since the beginning, we had grown close enough that I had to worry when he was missing.

For the past few days, he and his little master had been out of town on business, leaving me all alone to stay with the Undertaker. But the night before, he had paid me a brief visit. Seeming a bit agitated, he had told me that a certain angel was planning to lay waste to the city soon, and that I should stay out of it if possible. He was probably trying to protect me (since he knew I didn't have my _real_ Death Scythe at the time), but as a Reaper there was no way I could resist all that death. Still…now that I had finished the fun part of my job (and left Will with the paperwork), I was starting to get anxious. Wandering toward the unfinished Tower Bridge , I frowned up at it. Something seemed different since the last time I'd looked at it, but I couldn't figure out what. As I was pondering, I saw movement out in the water of the Temps. Just a meter or two away from where I stood, there was someone swimming closer. My first thought was that it was an odd time for a dip, but I quickly decided I would just kill him when he came ashore. Imagine my surprise when I saw red eyes and a badly torn tailcoat…!

"Sebastian," I cried, immediately rushing to help him. He seemed tired, and he looked like he had been through one hell of a fight…but he was smiling. He stayed where he was on the ground, letting me drop to my knees and carefully hold him up. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"The angel is dead," he said simply. "Raising his left hand to show me, he continued, "And my contract is complete." As he said this, I realized that the contract seal was gone from the back of his hand.

"You mean… Your little master? He's gone?" I asked, hardly able to believe it. That brat was finally dead? Good riddance!

"That's right. It's been some time since I've had such a satisfying meal. And one that's been well-deserved for some time now," he mused. He seemed so relaxed, more so than I ever saw him. Finally being free of his master must have been a tremendous weight off his shoulders. As worried as I'd been before, I was overjoyed to see him in such a good mood. And now there was no _master_ to come between us! He was all mine. And he was even being patient enough to let me hold him.

"What happens now?" I wondered aloud as I played with his wet hair. He was as handsome as ever, even more so when he was happy. "You won't be off to look for a new master, will you? You'll stay here for a while, right?" He let out a sigh and carefully sat up. It didn't seem like he was wounded or in pain, just exhausted.

"Now that I'm not contracted to a human, there's little need for me to stay in this realm…if not looking for a new soul." My heart sank as he told me this. He was…just going to leave me? All that waiting for him to be free, and my reward was to be abandoned? "Unless, of course, you'd like to give me a reason." When I looked up and saw that familiar smirk, I knew just what he meant. Hoping that I could convince him, I moved closer to give him a passionate kiss. Much to my surprise, he grabbed me and pulled me tight against him to give me a taste of _his_ passion.

"Mm~h!" I managed, clinging to him until he finally released me.

"I've been under a contract for the past three years. At the moment, I've no desire to begin a new one. I can afford to spend some time doing as I please." And he was still holding me… How wonderful! After a few moments, he sat back and glanced up at the burning city. "Messy… Let's go, shall we?" He let me stand first, but refused to let me help him up.

For a long time after that, the humans struggled to rebuild their charred city, but Sebby and I had no interest in it. We left London for Bristol, where we…appropriated a house from a pair of older humans. They seemed reluctant to give it up at first, but my Death Scythe easily silenced their complaints. And then I was really living with my beloved Sebby! Just like a real couple. No sneaking around, no hiding from his master. Just us, and it was heavenly.

He seemed much happier than usual, too. Always smiling, holding and kissing me. A time or two, he even took me out to dinner, suffering through my gushing about how sweet he was. But after about a week, he started to get restless. It seemed he was so used to having work every day that all this free time was getting boring. I did my best to entertain him, but it obviously wasn't enough; he started going into town by himself during the day. Where he went, I could never be sure; he refused to tell me. Naturally (as a lady is wont to do), I started to worry he might be seeing someone else…someone who could form a contract with him. Yet every night, he came back to me. He would hold me and kiss me so passionately that all of my fears were instantly erased.

The most important thing was that he stayed with me, and he still treated me so kindly, so I was happy. After all, getting to live with him was such a treat, so I couldn't complain if he went out now and then.

"Grell." He was already up and getting dressed, even after the amazing…performance he had just given me. Still lying, exhausted, in our bed, I struggled to sit up and listen. "I'm going now."

"Already?" I whined. "But we just… I was hoping you would stay and hold me…"

"I'm sorry; there are things I need to take care of." Sometimes, it was like nothing had changed at all… "And I probably won't be back until morning."

"What? But Sebastian…!" My outrage seemed to fall on deaf ears as he straightened his tie, ready to leave with or without my approval. Irritated, I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "I don't like this. It's just like you're running off to serve your little master." A few moments passed in silence, then he let out a sigh and came to sit next to me.

"Forgive me," he said, raising my chin so I had to look at him. "Let me go tonight, and when I return, I'll give you my full attention."

"…you promise?" I mumbled, sorely tempted by his offer.

"I do. Just wait for me here." He gave my lips a brief kiss, then left without another word.

"All right," I agreed, though he was already gone. "I'll just…be here, then." Even if he did promise me his attention, I hated being alone like that. And my body was already worn out, so I shakily turned out the lights, slipped into my pajamas and went to bed to await my love's return.

**…**

I woke to the door opening downstairs. Sebby! He must have come back for me. As I sat up and blinked in the darkness, I could see that it was still nighttime outside. But even if it was late, we could still snuggle and sleep together. So I sat up, still clad in only my pajama shorts, waiting for him to come and join me. When the door opened, it was so bright that I could only see his silhouette. But something was off. As he stepped inside…there was someone else with him.

"Sebby?" I mumbled in confusion, pulling the sheets up to hide myself. He didn't answer. And as my eyes adjusted, I could see that neither of these people was my Sebby. Suddenly afraid, I scooted back in my bed. "Wh-who are you? Just what do you think you're doing here?" I started to get up to retrieve my Death Scythe, but one of the strangers grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me to my feet.

"Doesn't look like any Reaper I've ever seen," he said, holding my arms back as I struggled. "Where are the glasses?" What were they, to know that I was a Reaper? They certainly didn't look like angels. Were they…demons?

"It was sleeping, stupid. Look, they're right here." The other intruder picked my glasses up off the nightstand now. From what I could see in the darkness, he was significantly thinner than his burly companion.

"Don't touch those," I barked, snarling furiously, and the one holding my glasses looked shocked.

"Geez, keep clear of that mouth. It could almost be one of us." He stepped forward and hooked the chain on my glasses around my neck, roughly shoving them back onto my face. I kept trying to fight, but even with my more-than-human strength, it was no use. They _must_ have been demons…and that thought was terrifying. Demons and Reapers did _not_ get along; if they were capturing me, who know what they would do? Of all times for Sebastian to leave…!

"Stop that," the one holding me ordered, pulling my arms back tighter. And he laughed at my gasp of pain. "Find the Scythe, will you? We need to get going."

"What are you talking about?" I managed. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're coming home with us," said the smaller one as he searched the room for my Death Scythe. When he found it, he said appreciatively, "Would you look at that!" He switched it on, and as it roared to life, he grinned in the darkness. "Very nice! Maybe we should keep this little toy for ourselves." My blood boiled at the sight of someone else handling my Scythe, but what could I do?

"Don't be an idiot," his friend said, dragging me toward the door. "You know it'll be worth more all together; the boss would kill us if we didn't hand it over."

"Worth more?" I repeated. I was getting used to being referred to as an "it." "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," he answered, still dragging and forcing me along. "I'd say it's your own fault for leaving yourself so vulnerable in the human world." They had said I was going "home" with them. Did that mean the demon realm? I started to panic with that realization; down there, they would tear me to shreds! Even with my Scythe, I wouldn't have a chance. Suddenly afraid for my life, I started to fight with renewed passion, struggling to jerk away. Even if I couldn't break my captor's grip, I would fight them every step of the way. Where the Hell was Sebastian?

"Hey! Hold still, damn it," snapped the one hold me. He yanked my arms, and I let out a shriek, but I refused to stop fighting. "I don't feel like dragging you the whole way—!"

"Just knock it out or something," the other one said calmly, seeming amused by my struggling.

"But then I have to carry it! Damn it, humans are never this much trouble. I said stay _still_!" Then my head was struck with such force that I hardly had time to cry out before I lost consciousness.

**…**

**A/N: Yay, crappy first chapter (this seems to be a running theme these days). But the next one is coming soon, and it's much more eventful. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.**


	2. A Rare Commodity

**Chapter 2: A Rare Commodity**

**A/N: Ahem. A lot of this story takes place in the demon realm. Being as we known next to nothing about it and its inhabitants, I used a lot of artistic license. I hope everyone can accept my version, for this story's purposes, at least.**

…

"Well done, gentlemen; I'm impressed."

"It doesn't look like a Reaper to me."

"You kidding? Look at that Death Scythe!"

I woke to several voices all discussing me, and I forced myself to sit up blearily. My head was throbbing, and I was still nearly naked, sitting on a cold stone floor…with my Scythe chained to my wrist. Where was I…? I looked up to see who else was there, and a squeak of shock escaped my lips. Standing over me was a very tall, semi-human creature with curved vertical horns the color of dark metal. It was so tall that I had to crane my neck to see its face. Bright pink eyes gazed coldly down at me, the same as Sebastian's eyes when his true nature showed through.

"Oh, look, it's awake," the demon said pleasantly. Its voice was as smooth and rich as honey, and I actually felt a little better for hearing it. Standing behind it, I could see the two who had kidnapped me, along with a little one, a child. The tall one then offered me its hand. "Come now, sstand up." Naturally, I was reluctant to trust any of them, so I stayed exactly where I was. The creature frowned at that. "You've no need to fear me, Reaper; I don't intend you any harm. You're worth more to me if you're intact. But if you disobey me, I may get testy. Now stand." That long and slender hand was still extended, so after another moment of hesitation, I reached up and shakily took hold of it, standing with the demon's help. It smiled at that (I continue to say "it" because for the life of me, I couldn't discern its gender). "There's a good boy. And aren't you a pretty one… What is your name?" I swallowed hard and tried to speak without my voice shaking.

"Grell Sutcliff," I mumbled. Somehow, even considering the situation I was in, it was difficult for me to be afraid of this creature. The more I looked at it, the more I realized that it was actually very pretty in a strange, otherworldly way. Shining jet-colored hair fell in gorgeous layers down its back. Long, black nails extended from pale gray, slender fingers; it was clad all in black and gray, snakeskin and velvet, with a fur stole around its shoulders; I honestly couldn't tell where its clothing ended and skin began. And it was still smiling, so I felt confident enough to ask, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"Hm. Sso well-mannered, too. Just like a Reaper," it said, still observing me through those piercing eyes. "You are here, Grell Sssutcliff, as merchandise. A commodity to be traded, and a rare one indeed."

"What are you talking about?" The demon sighed and turned away from me, starting to pace across the room in a very regal, stately way. Its movements were all very smooth and fluid, each slow step flowing into the next. It even had a long train trailing from the back of its coat, like some aristocrat from Hell.

"I can understand how it might be difficult to take in, so I'll start from the top. My name is Velusss. As you may have surmised, I am a demon, as are my subordinates. I am also a…merchant of sortss. To speak plainly, my pretty, I'm a slave trader." It paused there and glanced back to take in the shocked look on my face. "And _that_ is why you are here. Normally, I only deal in humans, but when I heard of a Reaper dwelling almost exclusively in the human world, I decided to try my luck at acquiring it. You're the most valuable piece I've had in ssome time."

"You mean you're…going to _sell_ me?" I said incredulously. "To a demon?"

"That's correct. And I'm sure, all things considered, you'll fetch quite a price." It (Velus) seemed very pleased with this, while I was struggling to think of some way to escape. How did the demon realm even connect to the human world? If I did get away, where would I go…? I didn't have the faintest idea. But it was my life we were talking about; I had to do _something_! Taking hold of the chain on my Death Scythe, I started to pick it up—but the sound of vicious growls stopped me. I looked up to find the demon "subordinates" all glaring at me with fangs bared and eyes aglow. When Velus saw this, it frowned. "Let's not be foolish, now, my pretty. Think about where you are. In this room alone are two very powerful demons, and even if you did manage to get past us, there are countless others out there."

"We should teach it a lesson…" Surprisingly, those words came from the little one; he looked fiercer than any of them.

"Now, now, that's not necessary," their leader replied, waving a hand at them. "You're not to harm it; you know damaged merchandise doesn't sell as well."

"I'm not an 'it,'" I informed them defiantly, fed up with being so disrespected. They had made it clear that I wouldn't be hurt, so I felt strong enough to stand up for myself. "And I'm not 'merchandise.' I'm a lady."

"Is that sso?" Velus gave my body a once-over and continued, "Your anatomy begs to differ." Blushing, I turned away. Still, there was a glimmer of hope in my mind that kept me from despairing: Sebastian. He would find me. He would come and save me before I was bought by some other demon. Surely he cared at least that much…if nothing else, he had always been the jealous type, so he wouldn't stand for me to be owned by someone else. Velus stepped forward to interrupt my thoughts by turning my face upward. "Hm. I can't expect to ask for much for you when you look this way. Tarran, take our _lady_ to have a bath." As it said this, the little one stepped forward, all fierceness gone, and took my hand.

"Come with me, mister Sutcliff," he said with a sweet smile. He then led me from the room, forcing me to carry my Death Scythe as we walked. He took me down a long hallway and opened an ornate wooden door which led to a large bathroom. The boy, Tarran, then closed the door behind us and went to run a bath, very casual about all this. He probably did this sort of thing often… When he came back to me, he waved a hand over the chain on my wrist, and it unlocked. "Well? Are you going to get in?" I hesitated, nervous about undressing in front of him. He saw my discomfort and giggled, "Oh, are you shy? I won't look." Standing in front of the door, he covered his eyes with his hands. Reluctant though I was, I lay my glasses on the counter and slipped out of my clothes, then quickly stepped into the bath. Even in a situation as awful as this, I couldn't help but enjoy the hot water.

"Master likes you," the little one said as his hands fell away from his face. He cocked his head to one side and observed me as I sat there. "You're lucky. None of the humans are ever treated this nicely." As he stepped back over to the edge of the tub, he smiled, hiding something false behind his pretty, gray eyes. "Let me wash your hair." I was sort of afraid to let him touch me…but if I told him no, it would probably just be worse. So I leaned my head back to wet my hair, and when I came back up, Tarran had rolled up his sleeves. He then started to work shampoo into my hair, his small hands working gently.

"You…aren't really what you look like, are you?" I asked.

"You mean being a child? No," he said pleasantly, never pausing in his work. "I just like this form best. It makes it easy to get what I want." I found myself praying that he and Sebby would never meet; my love had a soft spot for little boys like that, and this one was so cute… "Are you scared of me?"

"Why do you ask?" Was I so transparent?

"It's just a feeling I get. Like you're scared of all of us…but especially me," he giggled. "You shouldn't be. We won't hurt you. Master wants you safe, so we'll keep you safe."

"Until I'm sold," I added quietly.

"Mm-hm! Then who knows what'll happen to you," he giggled, sending chills down my spine. "But you probably won't be for some time. Like he said, you'll be pretty expensive, so you won't be bought by just anyone. In fact, he'll probably make a point of keeping you around for a while just to flaunt you and show you off. …I just hope you'll be able to stand it down here with all us filthy demons." His voice had suddenly grown icy with that last statement.

"Wh-what? Why do you say that?" I asked, glancing back at him. He was now scooping up water to pour on my head, but the look in his eyes was cool and severe.

"I don't know much about Reapers; I've only met a few. But in my experience, they seem to just love telling us that we're scum." Of course, lots of Reapers thought that; they said it was only natural, since we were gods. But I had never been one of them; we _were_ supposed to be neutral, after all.

"You don't have to worry about that from me," I promised. "I don't look down on demons at all. In fact, in some cases…it's kind of the opposite." Thinking of how I always worshipped Sebastian…it was true. Tarran gave me an obviously doubtful look, so I added, "I mean it. My lover is a demon."

"Really?" he seemed genuinely surprised by that. "Which one?"

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis," I answered dreamily as I rinsed my hair out. Just the thought of him calmed me so…

"Sebastian?" Tarran repeated as he continued to wash my hair. "I don't know of any demon called Sebastian. Is that a given name? What's his _real_ name?" For a moment, I was stumped. I had never thought about it before, but his little master _had_ given him that name. He'd never told me his real name. I had never even seen what he really looked like…

"…I don't know," I admitted sadly.

"You _don't know_?" He snickered at that. "Some _lover_. You can wash your body yourself, _my lady_." Obviously, he had no interest in being friendly. While I was washing up, Tarran went to a cabinet and retrieved a towel and a black robe. By the time I finished, he was standing there with the towel held out in front of him.

"Come on, that's enough," he said impatiently. I felt it would be best not to press my luck, so I stepped out of the bath and took the towel from him. Once I had dried off enough, the boy handed me the robe, letting me wrap myself up in its softness.

"Um…thank you," I mumbled.

"Tch," was his reply. He let me quickly retrieve my glasses and Scythe before leading me out the door again. We went further down the hall into a room where Velus stood alone.

"Ah, much better," he said with a smile. "Thank you, Tarran. You're free to go now; I'll call if you're needed." The boy gave a little bow and left with one last unhappy glance in my direction. "Ahem. Sit down." Velus gestured to the bed, and I obeyed, noticing now that it was a bedroom, completely with wardrobe and vanity.

"Hm. All that black doesn't suit you. Take it off." Oh no. We were all alone…in a bedroom…and now he was telling me to undress…

"Wh-what do you…" I began, clenching my robe tighter.

"I can't very well display you in _that_. Take it off and I'll find something better." He walked straight past me, gliding across the room to open up the wardrobe. When he glanced over his shoulder to look at me, he added. "Don't make me repeat myself." So…he wasn't interested in my body at all. Despite my relief, I was a little put off. But I didn't want to make him angry, so I took the robe off, using it to hide myself. Then something fell on the bed in front of me, and I looked down to see a pair of red underwear. When he spoke, Velus actually seemed to giggle a bit. "Sstart with that, and come here." I did as he said, trying to peek into the wardrobe, but I couldn't see anything… He handed me various things to try: shirts and stocking and shoes and pants, only to disapprove and toss them aside.

"Ahem. Do you always spend this much time dressing up your 'merchandise'?" I asked, wondering if I was getting special treatment because I was a "valuable piece."

"Of course not," he answered thoughtfully. "However, you're more likely to ssell if you look appealing. Thankfully, you're already attractive. I simply need to find something that will showcase that. Hmm…I wonder." He then held out a black skirt with frills and lace. He seemed unsure as to whether I would wear it, but I tried it just like everything else. And it looked wonderful (of course). It was scandalously short, but enough to hide what was important.

"I really like this one," I admitted, smoothing the layers of it and wiggling my hips to make it swish back and forth.

"Really. How interesting." He was watching me move, and when I realized that, I immediately stopped, blushing slightly. He laughed and went back to looking. "So when you said you consider yoursself a lady…"

"I meant it, of course. My body is just…different from most. But trust me, I'm all woman," I said proudly.

"Oh, I'll remember that." He handed me a silky red shirt and a black corset. All together, the outfit was adorable. The look was finished off with stockings and a pair of black boots that just reached my ankles.

"Perfect," Velus said, seeming pleased. He took my hand and spun me in a circle, observing from all angles. "Now, brush your hair and you'll be ready."

"Ready?" I asked as he ushered me over to the vanity, where I found a black hairbrush. As I worked it through my damp hair, I glanced up at him. "Ready for what?"

"Why, to be put on ssale, of course," he answered, standing there casually to watch me. I froze at those words, and a shiver of fear ran down my spine.

"Oh," I breathed quietly. "Right…"

"Do try not to look so nervous; it's not attractive," he warned. "I doubt seriously that you'll be bought today. It's sure to take time for news of you to go around. Most of the older demons won't just be shopping about for humans. For today, you'll be doing nothing more than looking nice. I'm sure that won't be too difficult for you." As he spoke and I listened, I couldn't help but notice his tongue flickering out whenever he hissed on his S's…and it was forked like a snake's. Even with his compliments, there was a cold pit in my stomach. I brushed my hair as slowly as possible, trying to delay for as long as I could. I didn't want to be inspected and bartered for by demons. What if one of them _did_ buy me before Sebastian got there? I shuddered to think what some powerful demon might want me for…

"Ahem. Up you get, now," Velus said eventually, growing tired of waiting. He returned my Death Scythe to my arm and led me outside now, showing that we had been inside a large house, a mansion. Outside, the world was bleary and dull, all in shades of black and gray. There was so little color anywhere; I must have stood out starkly. As he led me off toward the street, Velus seemed to notice my staring at our surroundings.

"Rather lackluster compared to the human world, hm?" he asked. "Just another reason sso many of us leave. But try as we might, there's no escaping it forever. This place never changes. Perhaps that should be a comfort, but more than anything, it'ss _boring_." As we walked, we came across other demons, some almost human in appearance, some beastly and frightening. I did my best to keep my eyes forward. It seemed like Velus was so much grander than any of them; he stood out easily, not only because of his height and rich apparel, but because of the dignified manner in which he carried himself. That was something it seemed few of the others had mastered.

I can't say how far we walked, but I saw the manors around us dwindle to smaller houses, then to little shacks littering corners here and there. Then there were tents, steadily growing in number. Tents and booths where demons stood with all sorts of fascinating and grotesque things on display. Paying them no mind even as they called out, Velus led me on. The area became more densely populated, just full of booths of varying sizes. I finally realized that we were in some sort of marketplace, a bazaar. So this was how I would be sold… When we reached a large and well-kept booth with an awning, Velus came to a stop. Nearby was a large pen housing several shivering, frightened humans, and the two who had kidnapped me were guarding it. Inside the tent, Tarran was sitting, gazing at a glass jar which sat on the counter before him. The jar was filled with swirling white mist and several small, glowing orbs. When he saw us, he immediately stood.

"Any business while I was away?" Velus asked as he led me into the booth along with him.

"Just two sales. The little Russian ones. 125 each," Tarran reported, glaring at me as Velus sat down and took my hand to lead me to an adjacent seat. But when the "Master"'s attention turned back to him, he brightened.

"You did well, love," Velus told him, stroking his cheek charmingly. "Now be a dear and do some advertising, will you?"

"Gladly." Tarran smiled and threw me a smug look before running off into the crowd…probably to spread the news about me.

"I'll tell you right now," I said, crossing my arms defiantly. "I don't plan to make this easy."

"Is that so? Well, never fear; you won't be required to do much. There are many who would purchase you for your lookss alone. However, if you want a master who will use you for more than your looks, you may want to display ssome other attractive quality," Velus said, gazing at me thoughtfully. He seemed just fascinated with me, and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing… Try as I might to hide it, his words scared me a little; if someone _did_ buy me…and only wanted me for _that_… I had heard that demons could be _very_ scary in that area. Who knew what they would do to a lady as fragile as me!

"No one's going to buy me," I insisted. "Because my Sebby is going to rescue me before that happens."

"I see. Is this 'Sssebby' of yours a Reaper as well?"

"No! He's a demon, and he'll want to keep me safe," I explained.

"Hm. For your sake, I hope he does come," he replied, seeming genuine enough. Even though he was planning to sell me like a piece of meat, he didn't seem to bear me any ill will. "And let us also hope that his purse is heavy." The smile on his lips was pleasant enough. And like it or not, I was in his care for the moment. I would just have to endure until my hero came to save me.

"You'll see," I muttered softly. "He'll come for me…"


	3. Precious Prisoner

**Chapter 3: Precious Prisoner**

For being an unwilling captive, my stay with Velus was surprisingly comfortable. It seemed he wanted me to be happy; when I smiled, he smiled back. My first day on sale, I only got a few curious glances, nothing serious. When he saw me practically falling asleep where I sat, he took me back to his home, chuckling something about "beauty rest." I slept in the same bedroom where I had gotten dressed. Tired as I was, I fell asleep quickly and dreamt of Sebastian…

When I woke, Velus was there, cheerfully picking out new red and black clothing for me. He brushed my hair that morning, treating me like a little doll. It was odd to see such a fearsome and powerful creature be so doting and sweet. Then it was back to his vendor's booth, where he had me stand outside and…strut my stuff, so to speak, trying to attract attention. Of course, I had no desire to be bought, so I did my best to look surly and undesirable…but I think that only came across as aloof, pouty, mysterious. And soon enough, there was chatter going around about me…

"A god? Here? What the Hell is that Velus thinking?"

"Have you seen it? Looks like something _I'd_ take a chance on…"

Over the course of what I assumed was about a week (time passed strangely in the demon realm, and they had no concept of night and day), more and more demons came by to have a look at me, but when the price was mentioned, they all immediately scattered.

"So, how exactly does this buying and selling thing work?" I asked, taking my seat again after yet another mid-level demon scampered away at the mention of buying me. "Do you have money, or…?"

"We've no use for money, such as it iss," Velus said, shaking his head at me. "We trade using the only thing of value to us: souls."

"Wait… I understand how that works with me—since I'm obviously worth hundreds of humans—but what about them?" I gestured to his cages full of shivering humans, all huddled together in fear. "A human soul for a human soul? It doesn't make sense."

"The humans I sell are sstill living, and therefore have potential," he said, patiently explaining the confusing workings of the market. "The taste of a soul is dependent on a great many factors, my pretty. For example, the experience of being deceived into giving themselves to me will have left a near-permanent mark on all of them. A mark which can only be removed through yet another very sskilled deception. However, another demon could purchasse them and shape them any number of ways. Because of this, paying 100 in already-claimed souls for one still-living human could well be an even trade."

"Not to mention humans with bodies have _other_ uses," Tarran added, throwing a wicked grin in my direction. Velus chuckled darkly at that.

"So they do, if one doesn't mind lowering one's sstandards a bit." He frowned and continued, "Of course, most don't see the true potential in my merchandise. They simply buy from me because they prefer their meals 'fresh.' Those are the type who eat their souls vessel and all. A big, bloody messs, very unpleasant to witness."

"Vessel…? You mean they _eat_ the humans?" I asked incredulously, almost gagging at the thought. "Ugh… And I thought just eating their souls was bad. That's disgusting…"

"I quite agree," Velus said, nodding. "Demons like that are of the lowest caliber, behaving like animals, giving in wholly to their baser, bestial instincts… It's shameful to us all."

"Really? But…I thought that's what demons were," I muttered. "Sebastian said demons exist purely for the purpose of eating souls to sustain themselves. That they…you…make contracts just for entertainment and better meal."

"True as that may be, we _do_ have the capacity for intelligent thought, rather than simply eating with no restraint," he informed me, seeming almost indignant. "Demons who have no sensibilities give our entire species a bad name…"

"Don't talk about him like that," I growled, immediately rushing to my love's defense. He _certainly_ wasn't a demon "without sensibilities," and I wouldn't stand for Velus insulting him. Tarran looked about ready to leap over the counter at me.

"The master will say whatever—"

"Now, now, Tarran. Perhaps I was out of line," his master said, stroking long fingers down the boy's arm as he gazed at me thoughtfully. "Forgive me, my pretty, and tell me more about this 'Ssebastian' of yours." Well, any opportunity to talk about my love had to be taken. So I told him about everything: how I'd gotten bored with my fellow Reapers, about Madam Red and all our bloody fun, how I'd met Sebby and fallen for him like a suicide from a bridge. I talked about sneaking around behind his little master's back, our late nights together, how I had finally won him over. My story wrapped up with our home in Bristol, and my mood fell significantly when I had to explain that he'd been going out and leaving me alone lately.

"Hmm…" Velus murmured thoughtfully at the end of my tale. "And…what makes you think he'll be sstorming down here to rescue you?"

"He loves me!" I said immediately, and Velus's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Doe she? He's said so?" I paused for a moment there.

"Well…no, not exactly," I confessed bashfully. "I just sort of assume."

"Hm. I see." He seemed very disappointed. "Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I don't expect to see him."

"What? Why not?" I cried, and Velus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because if he's a demon, as you say, he won't have gotten attached easily. If there's no love or contract binding him to you, it's unlikely that he'll pursue you." He was so blunt about it, as though there was no way he could be wrong.

"There _is_ love," I argued. "_My_ love is the strongest thing in the world. He hasn't escaped it yet, and he never will. Besides, he's always been very jealous when it comes to me." My host laughed at that.

"I believe the proper term is 'possessive,'" he corrected. "And if that's the case, perhaps he _will_ come. But it's doubtful as to whether he'll be able to afford you." I had always liked to think of myself as being priceless, but I started to hope Sebby would be willing and able to afford whatever Velus was asking. Speaking of…

"So," I said, trying to be casual. "How many humans do you think I'm worth, Velus?"

"I'll ask you to call me Master in mixed company, if you don't mind," he replied before addressing my question. "Thousands, easily. Several thousand."

"And how much do your humans usually go for?" He laughed once more and pandered to my self-indulgence.

"The highest price I've ever received for a single human was 930, and that was after _sssome_ negotiation. There's no denying that you're special, my pretty. In fact, I happen to be holding a little soiree tonight, just for you." I couldn't help but light up at those words.

"A party? For me?" I squealed in delight. "Why?" Before Velus could answer, Tarran cut in.

"Because it's the easiest way to bring most of Master's powerful acquaintances to one place. So they can see you, and hopefully buy you," he said flatly, and his master gave him a look of mild irritation. "Not to mention he wants to show off the fact that he captured a Reaper in the first place…"

"Tarran, love, perhaps you should go home and have a nap. You seem a bit cranky." The boy made a sour face and blushed slightly, but he left nonetheless. Velus watched him go and let out a sigh. "What he said is true, however indelicate his diction. This party of ours is an opportunity to expose you to the higher level demons who may actually be able to buy you." Ah. Of course. I let out a sigh and fidgeted with the hem of my sleeve.

"But I don't want them to buy me," I mumbled; Velus was really doing all he could to get me out there. If he was so eager to sell me, it seemed like my feelings on the matter were irrelevant. Still, seeing me meek and upset that way, he sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't be so worried; no one is going to buy you tonight," he assured me. "And if you'll let yourself, you'll be free to enjoy our party. I do hope you'll at least try." He stood up now and rolled his shoulders back with a sigh. "I hate to take you off the market so early today, but I have to prepare for tonight, and I don't trust Knix and Rem to properly represent you." He waved a hand at his two weaker minions; I had learned that the bigger one was called Knix, and the other was Rem. And I definitely agreed that neither of them had Velus's business sense… So he led me back to his home and deposited me in my room before disappearing for some time. Then I was all alone, sitting on my bed, trying not to despair over the coming night.

A party. Normally, I would've been buzzing with excitement. But knowing that I would be surrounded by strange demons without my Sebby to protect me… The thought was more than disheartening. I missed him terribly… I didn't know ho long we had been apart, but it felt like forever. Without his kiss or his arms around me, I was slipping deeper into despair each day. And of course, Velus didn't know, so he left me alone for _hours_ with nothing to do but brood over my missing lover… By the time he finally came back, dressed even more smartly than usual, I was slumped on my bed in a deep depression.

"Come now, my pretty; we must get you dressed for our evening entertaining!" He seemed to be in a very good mood, smiling as he strode over to my wardrobe as usual. "I have something _ravishing_ in mind for you." Still not especially enthusiastic, I stood and went to his side, waiting for him to present me with something. When he noticed my attitude, he paused. "Is ssomething the matter?"

"I'm just…not very excited about tonight," I mumbled, afraid of upsetting him. "I miss…him…" My "master" let out a sigh.

"You must stop thinking of him, at least for the night. Let yourself have a bit of fun. You don't want to be here with _me_ forever, do you?"

"It's harder than you think," I whined. "I need him…"

"Need? My, my…" he shook his head at me. "But tonight, there will be dozens of powerful demons, all striving for a bit of your attention."

Oh. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"Really? And do they…look like you, or like Sebby?"

"Like me? Certainly not." He seemed indignant at the very thought.

"But are they men?" I purred. "Handsome men?" Seeing how excited I was all of a sudden, he grinned.

"Oh yes, certainly. The ballroom will be just _full_ of handsome men, vying to dance with you."

"Mm~," I purred without meaning to, causing Velus to laugh at me.

"Aha, so _that's_ your weakness." He took my hand and pulled me a bit closer. "And with so many guestss solely focused on you, you want to impress them, don't you?"

"I guess so…" If it meant more lavish clothing, how could I argue? "Mh, but Sebby…"

"Relax, my lady; I promise you won't be obliged to do anything more than dance." Well…I _did_ like parties. And Sebby wasn't there at the time. It _was_ only dancing…

"So…what will I wear?" I asked, brightening, and he seemed glad that I had cheered up. Without a word to me, he went looking in the wardrobe again. The garment he brought out was a vision of red satin, a long, flowing dress. At the sight of my wide eyes, he knew he had chosen well. He then helped me into it, and it looked even better clinging to my figure. It went over only one shoulder and left the other bare, scintillatingly tight all the way down past my hips and then flaring out a bit around my knees. _Gorgeous_. Around my hips, there was a black ribbon, fastened with a brooch in the shape of a glittering silver snake. Gesturing for me to sit at the vanity, Velus then slipped a pair of sandals onto my feet. They were also adorned with ribbons who wrapped up and up my calves (is it me, or is there a bit of a snake theme here?). Finally (and he seemed excited about this), he started to brush my hair. Then, with surprisingly adept hands for being a man, he plaited my crimson locks into a long, beautiful braid, trying it off with another black ribbon.

"There," he said with my little beauty routine was finished. "Lovely." As I gazed into the mirror, I had to agree; he was good. So much red! It was wonderful. "The others should be finished with the rest of the preparations by now, and our guests will probably start arriving soon. Shall we?" He offered me his arm, and true to my feminine nature, I took it. I hadn't thought much of it before, but this was my first time really going into the house proper. Naturally, every room seemed very Velus: dark and lavish and sophisticated. He led me to a ballroom which was lit purely by candles—lining the walls, on tables, all over—and Knix and Rem were in one corner of the room doing something with a cage covered in dark cloth. The room was empty otherwise, and there was no sign of Tarran; he must have gone to bed already. But that was good; parties like that were no place for children.

"Make yourself comfortable," Velus said, releasing his hold on me. "You shouldn't have to wait long." As he left me, I wandered about the room and inspected the décor for a few moments before I noticed the music. There were no instruments or musicians, but I could distinctly hear music playing. More demon magic, I supposed. And…I recognized the tune! It was Lacrimosa, from Mozart's Requiem. It seemed fitting for Velus… But just as he'd said, I didn't have long to wonder, as new arrivals quickly started to fill the room. These demons must have all been on a similar level to the Master, as they all looked similarly refined and elevated. And…definitely handsome, in an unconventional, demonic way. To my delight, it wasn't long before I was approached.

"Good evening." A deep voice caught my attention, and I turned to find one of those good-looking, black-clad figures at my side, smirking charmingly.

"Good evening yourself," I replied with a smile, enchanting coquette that I was.

"Hm. Forgive me if I seem ignorant, but I've never seen a Reaper like you," he said, thoughtfully observing my form.

"Of course you haven't; I'm the only one," pointed out. "That's what makes me an item of interest, isn't it?"

"Ah… So you're aware of your situation."

"How could I not be? It's been explained," I aid with a sigh. "I know that's the only reason so many are interested.

"Oh, do try not to be so pessimistic on the matter. For tonight, you aren't an 'item' at all, simply a creature with whom much of the demon realm is fascinated." He offered his hand and continued, "Dance with me, my lady." Oh… In light of such politeness (from a demon, no less), how could I refuse?

"Well, if you insist," I giggled, taking his outstretched hand. "But please, call me Grell…" Even as I was dancing with one, several others joined the room, and they all seemed to want a piece of me. Even though I was technically in Hell, it was heavenly! Just like Velus said, they were mostly handsome men, and I was thriving on the attention. In the back of my mind, my love for Sebastian stayed true, but…a little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt anyone, right? I used that as my guideline for the night. Sitting up on a table, I let myself be surrounded by pretty demons and obliged their curious requests.

"What type of Death Scythe is yours?"

"Let's have a closer look at those eyes…"

"May I have this dance?"

Of course, I was more than happy to be the center of attention…but after some time, I started to get a bit overwhelmed. Of course, I would never ask to be left alone by a gaggle of handsome men, but I needed a little break. So I snuck away into a quieter edge of the room. After catching my breath and cooling down a bit, I decided I'd best get back into the fray. However, before I could rejoin my admirers, something caught my eye. It was a demon who hadn't introduced himself yet, a tall, blond-haired stud with a very aloof look on his face. Naturally, I had to have his attention, so I sauntered over and _accidentally_ bumped my hip against his, causing him to glance at me in irritation.

"Oops," I giggled sweetly. "Sorry about that. I don't believe we've met. Grell Sutcliff." I offered my hand for him to kiss, but his gaze just narrowed.

"You honestly can't tell one demon from another, can you?" he asked, setting me back a bit.

"What do you…?" I trailed off in confusion. Then his pink eyes shifted to a cool gray color, ad I felt sick to my stomach. "…_Tarran_?" He laughed, and my face turned bright red; oh, how humiliating…!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he said. "What happened to your demon 'lover'?"

"Mph. He's not here," I mumbled. "A little dancing and small talk won't change how I feel about him."

"Mm-hm." Tarran—I had no idea who that _child_ could've become something so big and pretty—looked thoughtful for a moment, then smirked. He waved one hand, and a glass appeared in it, filled with the reddest wine I'd ever seen. He then held the glass out to me. "You seem like you're getting anxious. Drink this; it'll help you relax." I had never had demon wine before, but I'd always hear that it was _very_ strong (strong enough to kill a human with one drink). Something told me that I probably shouldn't trust something like that from Tarran, but I was so curios… So I took the drink from him and had a sip. The very first drink noticeably affected me; suddenly, my cheeks were warm, and I felt very mellow. Shocking how well it worked. So I had another drink…and, hm, that was _nice_. Very rarely in my life had I ever been drunk, so it was new and exciting.

Without another word to Tarran, I strode back out into the crowd of demons, ready to mingle as much as they wanted. And I was now acutely aware of how _very_ attractive each one was. Perhaps my attitude got a _bit_ friendlier than strictly necessary (as I continued to drink; my glass never seemed to empty). I clung closely to my dance partners, batting my eyes coyly, and I may have let slip how dreadfully lonely I'd been as of late. And like men do, they just ate this up, holding me close and purring in my ear that they'd love to keep me company. Dirty, dirty minds, those demons… At some point, my braid started to hurt me, so I took it down, letting my hair fall in crimson waves down my back.

My good time was then interrupted by a familiar voice calling out through the room.

"My friends, if I could have your attention, please." It was Velus, standing at the front of the room next to the cage I'd seen earlier. "While I'm sure many of you have taken an interest in _another_ fine piece over the course of the evening, I ask you now to focuss on the auction item for the night." Knix and Rem then pulled the cover away to reveal a human, an annoyingly pretty young woman, inside the cage. They were going to auction her? I didn't like that one bit; that whore was stealing my limelight! But Velus had already started taking bids, so I went to take a seat in a chair against the wall and pout silently. Even in my tipsy state, I could tell this group was unusually calm for a bunch of demons. I supposed they were probably older, so they'd had their fair share of humans, and that was why they were interested in _moi_.

By the end of the auction, the girl was sold for 715 souls, and they took her cage away as she cried softly. At that point, Velus came looking for me.

"What are you doing here, my pretty? Haven't you been enjoying the party?"

"I certainly have," I answered, getting to my feet. I might have tried to dance with him, too, but he was just _so_ tall… "At least, I _was_, until that _mortal_ stole all my attention." He smiled sympathetically.

"Forgive me. I _am_ running a business you know." He then seemed to notice my loose hair and hazy eyes, and his gaze fell on the glass in my hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Tarran," I answered. "Have you _seen_ him? _So_ cute…! Why doesn't he stay that way all the time?" Velus made a face somewhere between amusement and irritation.

"Ahem. I think you've had quite enough for the night." He took my glass away, and I pouted up at him.

"But I'm having fun…! Don't be so uptight…" I swayed in my small heels, and he steadied me with his free hand.

"And you're shivering," he added with a sigh. "That boy… Ah, well. I'm sure you've made a sufficient impression. It's time for you to retire for the night."

"Retire? You're putting me to bed? That's not fair," I whined as he removed the stole from around his shoulders and placed it on me. It then occurred to me that I had never seen Velus's chest before. There it was, just below his bare shoulders and collarbone…and it was much curvier than I expected. In my drunken confusion, I squinted over my glasses and reached up to lay my hands on said chest. "Velus…are you a woman?" Yet again, laughter.

"I'm afraid sso. You couldn't tell?" He—she—flipped _her_ hair back over _her_ shoulder…and maybe her bone structure was a bit soft, now that I thought about it. Embarrassed, I immediately took my hands away. As she turned me around and walked me back toward my room, I argued,

"But…Tarran calls you 'master.' Everyone calls you 'master,'" I pointed out, and she shrugged.

"It's only a title. My gender doesn't often come into play in matters of business. And, as our 'King,' Lucifer, is male, men do tend to be more highly-regarded even among demons, however nonsensical that may be. Therefore, it would be a lie to say that I don't disguise my sex to a certain degree." I was still trying to process this new information as we reached my room.

"So…you and Tarran _aren't_—"

"You've had a long night, my pretty," she said, helping me out of my dress and into my nightie (somehow, having her undress me didn't bother me anymore). And now I knew why she was so interested in clothing me and doing up my hair! As she put me to bed, she ran her long fingers slowly through my hair. "Go to sleep now."

"Velus." I called her name as she reached the door, and she glanced back at me. "You don't suppose…_he_ was here tonight? I tried to talk to everyone, but…maybe I missed him. Maybe he was here looking for me. What if I missed him…?" She could obviously hear the distress in my voice, and she frowned slightly.

"If he was here, I promisse you I'll find him," she said softly. Reassured, I lay back in my bed.

"All right…good night, then."

"…good night." Then she was gone, and I was alone with my warm and hopeful feelings. Velus would take care of it for me. She would. She was my friend, right? She wanted me to be happy…right?

…

**A/N: You guysss, I like Velus. I just do. She's quickly becoming one of my favorite OCs. ^^ And I apologize for not mentioning her true sex earlier; Grell was being ditzy. -_- She's technically been a girl all this time, but she **_**does**_** have the ability to switch (as I assume most high-level demons do).**


	4. Make Me an Offer

**Chapter 4: Make Me an Offer**

Days passed. And Velus said that Sebastian wasn't at her party. It had been so long…maybe he just wasn't coming. Maybe my absence didn't bother him as much as I would've liked to think. And not only was _he_ not there, I was beginning to think _no__one_ was going to buy me. Even with the few offers that had been made, Velus grew harder to please with every day. It seemed like I might just stay with her until she got tired of me. And then… I shuddered to think of what would happen after that. So I tried to keep my mind on the present as I sat next to her day after day in her little booth, watching the parade of demons that went by.

On a day just like any of the others that passed unmarked, an unusual sound caught my attention. Behind the calling of demon vendors, behind Knix and Rem teasing the humans, behind Tarran begging for Velus's attention, there was a soft clicking sound. It had a steady rhythm, and it was a sound I recognized. Heels. Someone was wearing high heels. When I identified it, I looked around in confusion, searching for the source; who else but Velus and me would be wearing high heels in Hell? As I was wondering, my answer came into view. It was another demon, naturally, and the most beautiful one I'd seen in all my time down there. He was a creature of pure black, aside from the flash of white teeth in his smirk and the glowing pink of his eyes. Claws extended from his fingertips, and shining black horns curved out and around the shape of his head. Both sets looked very sharp… To complete the look, a pair of large, black, feathery wings was folded gracefully at his back. In all, he was undeniably fascinating to look at, and I had to force myself not to stare. Surprisingly enough, he came to a stop in front of us, and his burning eyes immediately fell on _me_.

"Well, well," Velus said, crossing her arms and smirking up at him. "It's been some time, hasn't it? What brings you here? I find it difficult to believe you're in the market for this type of human."

"I certainly didn't come here to purchase something that isn't worth its price," he agreed. When he spoke, his voice was growling, purring, dangerous and tempting. "However, I happen to have heard that you've acquired something significantly more valuable." His gaze returned to me now, but I was too flustered and afraid to meet his eyes.

"Of course. How very like you to only want the most expensive item in stock. But, as I'm sure you know, I won't give him up easily." She reached up and ran her long fingers through my hair. "Make me an offer." Without hesitation, the new demon took a glass container from a belt on his hip and set it on the table before Velus, who looked it over with feigned disinterest. It was just swimming with those little glowing things…human souls, I mean.

"Seven thousand," he stated plainly. Even with my limited knowledge of demonic trading, I knew that was an impressive bid; the most I'd heard offered was only half that. This demon must have wanted me badly…

"It's quite a number, to be sure. But who knows what condition they're in. Quality over quantity, that's what I always ssay." She pushed the container over and watched with relish as the glowing orbs within scrambled about.

"Then what say I give you both?" He swept the flask away and replaced it with a sphere which was always brimming with those luminous orbs. It was caged in metal with roses and leaves here and there. Velus was obviously intrigued now, running her fingertips along the surface of the glass. "These souls were collected during the War of Roses. They were humans who died in the service of a corrupt king. They perished in agony on the battlefield, so I'm sure each one is thoroughly infused with that suffering. Twenty thousand." There was no way she would refuse that…! But she looked thoughtful.

"One wonders what dark and sssinister deed you had to perform in order to win so many at once," she said, glancing up at him. "I'll admit I'm impresssed. But they _are_ soldiers. Grown men who died, ignorant and unfulfilled serving a lying human king. That hardly sounds like perfection to me. No deal, darling." The other demon's eyes flashed; he was obviously getting irritated. Ignoring him, Velus put her arms around my shoulders and held me closer. "Perhaps I've grown too fond to sell him, and he'll just have to stay mine." Seeing this, her acquaintance growled and swept the orb from the table, making it dissipate into black smoke.

"Enough. You try my patience, slave trader. Name your price," he demanded. So passionate! I couldn't imagine why a demon who was obviously so powerful would want _me_. At least…I tried not to. Velus smirked up at him, seeming to delight in his annoyance.

"Temper, temper. Perhaps we should discuss this in private." She released me and stood, significantly taller than he was, and he muttered his agreement. As he passed, I saw the painfully tall stilettos on his feet, and he trailed black feathers. As soon as they disappeared into the back room Velus often used for negotiations, Tarran immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet, pulling me out in front of the booth.

"What are you doing?" I complained, trying to escape his grasp.

"She's never going to settle for anything. If that wasn't good enough…" He seemed thoroughly distraught. "Well, if she won't sell you herself, _I__'__ll_ do it. I won't let you stay here forever."

"What? Tarran—"

"Attention, all demons! We have a genuine god of death for sale here. Use it as a slave, a sacrifice, a meal; we could care less!" As expected, his calls attracted quite a lot of attention, and soon there was a crowd of lower-level demons all trying to get a look at me. "The bidding starts at 500 souls!"

"What?" I cried. Velus would never have accepted a price so low, and he knew that. He must have been very affected by her threat to keep me… But before I could protest further, there was a bidding war going on around us. It was disorganized and animalistic, the very things his master hated; what was he thinking?

"700!"

"1000!" Hands were grabbing at me, trying to take hold of my hair or my clothing…

"2000!"

"Tarran!" I cried as one of them finally caught hold of me and pulled me close.

"3000," he declared. Though the others did clamor, no one raised the price, so Tarran called out,

"Sold!" What the Hell was the matter with him? But now this demon was _very_ thoroughly inspecting me, and I couldn't stand to be taken away by something like that, so I cried out as loudly as I could,

"Master! Velus!"

**(At the same time…)**

"Well?" said the winged demon as the door shut behind them. "What is it you want from me?"

"You seem very intent on having this Reaper for your own. First of all, I'd like to know why," Velus answered. She gestured to a chair, but the other declined to sit.

"Whether you realize it or not, he already belongs to me."

"And what do you mean by that? I've seen no mark anywhere on his body."

"I'm afraid you would have to look deeper than the surface. His heart belongs to no one else; he's in love with me." At this, Velus's eyes lit up, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"So _you__'__re_ Sebasstian," she hissed in delight.

"He's spoken of me?" The other demon seemed pleased to hear this.

"Please, he speaks of nothing else! 'My _Sssebby_,' he says. 'I love him. I just can't stop thinking about him.' Sometimes, he calls out for you in his sleep. It's quite tragic, really. Hmm, but that does explain why you want him so badly. What do you plan to do with him?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business." He was obviously trying to keep from being too familiar. Velus cocked her head to one side and looked at him evenly.

"For the moment, he _is_ my business." Reluctant though he was, the other realized his position.

"I'm going to keep him, of course. I've never had a slave, and he's been entertaining in the past, so I'll grant his dearest wish and make him eternally mine."

"How romantic," Velus laughed sarcastically. "But…I _have_ been keeping him for you."

"Is that so?"

"Believe it or not, it's true. He's been so troubled without you, and he gets so distressed by the mere idea of being sold to anyone else. Of course, he doesn't know it, but…I've turned down several decent offers simply because they weren't his 'Sebastian.' And now here you are, with a number far beyond what I expected or hoped for, so I suppose we all win."

"Marvelous," her compatriot answered flatly, extending his hand to close the deal as quickly as possible.

"However…" As always, there was a catch. "I _have_ grown attached to him while you took your precious time in getting here. I may need something extra…to make the separation easier."

"What do you want?" he growled begrudgingly.

"I want to be able to visit whenever I like," she replied. It was clear from the look on his face that he didn't approve.

"Why would you want to see him?"

"For the same reason you would," she answered. "I find him attractive and entertaining. Don't worry; I have no sexual interest in him. I'll just misss him so terribly…" She grinned wickedly, well aware that she had considerable leverage in the situation.

"…no more than one visit per year," he answered. "And only in my presence. Is that acceptable?" He extended his hand once more.

"I suppose it will have to be," Velus answered, but she seemed satisfied. She shook his hand, sealing their deal. As they did, the glass ball he had presented earlier appeared on one of Velus's dressers, in her possession now. Then, almost as if on cue, they both heard from outside,

"Master! Velus!"

…

In a split-second, they were both back outside. When Velus saw what was going on, she hissed ferociously, "Take your hands off my merchandise!" Not a moment later, the other demon—her friend—was there by my side, and he took hold of the one who was clutching me. He lifted the other demon easily by his throat and spoke calmly.

"This creature is now my property. Remove your hands, or I will do so for you."

"I don't see a mark," the lower demon managed. "I can still…ah…" He tugged on my hair, and I cried out in pain, causing the winged demon's eyes to flash again. Without another word, he freed me from the other's grasp, and I scampered away to Velus. Then we all watched as the older demon—my new master?—crushed the other's throat with no difficulty at all. He then dropped the unconscious one to the ground and shrugged.

"I did warn him." Much to my surprise, none of the other demons seemed to have any problem with what had just happened. Maybe they were too afraid to argue with him. Suddenly, I hard a sharp sound and turned to see that Velus had slapped Tarran across his face and was reprimanding him harshly. Served him right! Little brat… When he was sufficiently mollified and pouting in a corner, she turned back to me and smiled. She retrieved my Death Scythe and used the chain attached to it to bind my wrists together.

"Well, my pretty, you've been bought," she said, now handing the chain to that other demon…the brutal, terrifying one. He smirked at me devilishly, only scaring me more.

"B-but I—"

"Don't worry," Velus said, patting my head. "I'm sure he'll take very good care of you." Somehow, I felt she was keeping something from me. But I couldn't really think of that for the time being; I was already being led away by my new master.

"Um…my name is Grell—" I began, but he stopped me.

"I'm aware of that. Don't expect me to use it often." I didn't try to speak again after that. The gravity of what was happening finally set it: I had been bought by some other demon…now Sebastian would probably never find me. And even if he did, I belonged to someone else. Once he marked me, there would be nothing anyone could do… I would never see my love again. Doomed to serve some other demon for eternity. Oh, how horrible…

Our journey came to an end at a large, dark mansion, kind of similar to Velus's. He must have been very old and powerful to own a place like that. Once inside, he unchained my Death Scythe and set it aside.

"I assume Velus told you what happens next," he said, glancing up at me with those pink eyes. I swallowed dryly and nodded. "Very well, then. Come with me." As if I had choice. I followed him down a flight of stone steps to a basement. Everything was stone down there, and it was freezing cold. On the floor, there was a large pentagram carved into the ground…with chains in four corners. "Lie down." Terrified and struggling not to tremble, I did as I was told. As he chained my arms and legs down, I could feel my heart rate increase with fear.

"Wh-why…?" I breathed.

"I can't have you running away," he told me. "If you left the circle before I finished, it could kill you. Now relax. It shouldn't take long." Leaving me where I was, he stepped out of the circle, and I saw his wings open fully out, nearly the span of the entire room. Then the room grew even darker. Though he'd ordered me to relax, my entire body was tense with terror. So dark, so cold…and I knew that was going to hurt.

I heard him begin to speak softly, but it wasn't any language I could understand. As he spoke, the circle beneath me started to glow purple, and I could feel wind blowing my hair aside, making me shiver involuntarily. As my breathing grew faster, shallower, I felt something grip my neck tightly. He wasn't touching me; it was something invisible, which made it even more frightening. I strained and struggled, gasping for breath, but I could hardly move. The grip on my throat tightened, and I choked, clenching my fists and writhing. The demon's voice grew louder, but I still couldn't understand. I was starting to panic now from lack of air, and there was pain, too. Even as I started to notice, it grew sharper, stinging, burning, until I felt like a brand was being burned around my neck. I couldn't even breathe to scream from the pain, but tears streamed freely from my eyes.

I hardly noticed when he was done. The room was dimly lit once more, and the pressure on my neck released, but it was still burning mercilessly. Coughing and gasping for breath, I managed a ragged shriek of horror. My mind wasn't functioning properly; my limbs twitched in their chains. Then my _master_ was there, releasing my bonds. For some reason, he tried to gather me up in his arms, but I turned away in revulsion. It hurt so much. And not just physically; my heart was breaking as well. I belonged to another demon now… Sebastian…

"Sebastian," I gasped, not even realizing that it might upset my new master.

"Grell…" he said softly, running his fingers through my hair. He then carefully picked me up, carrying me away from that dark place. I couldn't see, and I had no strength to fight, so I curled up on myself and tried to stifle my sobs as he walked. Finally, he sat down, and I looked up to see that we were in a bedroom. Oh God, already…? "Don't cry. I thought this was what you wanted." As my master spoke, I looked up and struggled not to glare at him.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" I managed.

"You belong to me now and for all eternity. Isn't that what you've been hoping for?" Was he just trying to hurt me?

"I don't understand…" I began, unsure of how I could safely respond. He let out a growling sigh and set me down on the bed.

"Perhaps if you saw me in a more familiar form…" He got to his feet, and his dark wings spread, then wrapped around his body. While I watched in confusion, the feathers started to dissipate and float away to reveal neater black hair, cool red eyes, white gloves…coattails? Just like that, my Sebastian was the one standing in front of me. Frozen in utter disbelief, I just sat there and stared.

"Se…bastian?" I whispered tentatively, and he smiled. I forced myself shakily to my feet and promptly fell over…but he caught me.

"Really," he said as he lifted me back up to lay on the bed. My arms locked around his shoulders and refused to let go.

"You…you were the one who… Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, too shocked to cry. "I was waiting for you for so long…"

"Yes, I know. And I did come to retrieve you as soon as I heard where you were. I thought at first that you might have left because you were angry with me."

"No! Of course not. I was kidnapped! Velus… How did you get her to let me go?"

"Why, I purchased you, of course. Velus is not the type to do a favor without receiving something in return. It was the only way to get you back."

"But what about this?" I continued, reaching up to touch my neck. I couldn't see it, but I could feel the mark there. Like a brand, it marked me as his property. "It hurt so much…"

"Forgive me. It was the only way to keep you from being targeted by other demons. If they see my mark, they won't dare touch you." He held up his right hand, showing me his palm. And there was the same contract seal he'd always had with that brat master of his. So he was just trying to protect me. All he'd done was to keep me safe…

"Darling…you're so kind," I said softly. "And now…we're bound together. You and I have a contract. Forever."

"That's correct. Though I'll admit I've never played the part of 'master' before. It should be interesting, especially with such a willing and obedient slave." He raised my chin, and I giggled.

"Oh yes, _master_," I laughed. I was just so happy, now that I was with him again. Knowing he wanted me enough to pay so much and to keep me by his side always…it made my heart swell just to think about it. The contract was only a formality, of course, just a means to keep me there and keep me safe. My love was so thoughtful. Eager to be close to him any way I could, I tugged on his hand, and he let out a sigh. With that exhale, his body changed again, back to his fearsome true form. However, as he lay down on his stomach next to me, I took his appearance in more and tried to see the beauty behind the intimidation. His skin was so smooth and dark and completely perfect…the horns on his head were ridged and very detailed…and those wings! They were so big… Fascinating. I couldn't help but trail my fingertips down his spine between them, and he shivered with a soft moan of appreciation.

"Do you approve?"

"Mm-hm," I replied, sweetly stroking his neck now. If he was my master, I would be a good little slave and worship him for the immensely beautiful creature he was. "Oh, Sebby… I could never have imagined that _this_ was what you were hiding from me. I wish you'd shown me sooner."

"Not everyone is quite as accepting of my natural form as you seem to be," he answered begrudgingly, but as I slowly rubbed his back, he purred, "I could certainly get used to this…"

"I'm so glad. Don't worry, love, you'll be glad you bought me back," I promised as I settled down in bed next to him, curling up joyfully by his side. "I'll be all you could ever need…"

…

**A/N: And it was Sebastian the whole time! Raise your hand if you saw _that one_ coming. XP And Velus has a heart after all. Also, if you think Grell is being a little overly-optimistic and naïve about all this, it's because he is. As will be evidenced in coming chapters. -sigh- I'm not really happy with the ending. But I'm going to restart the good in the next chapter, so it'll be all right. And I may very well come back and edit the end of this chapter when I have a better idea or more inspiration for it.  
><strong>


	5. The Terms of This Arrangement

**A/N: Disgustingly short chapter, dreadful ending...ugh. =/ I'm afraid it's not perfect, but it does make the point, and it does tell the story, and Grell's emotions come through (in my opinion), and that's what matters. So. Here you are.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: The Terms of This Arrangement  
><strong>

But he didn't stay with me. He left me at home and went out still, so I found myself all alone again. My days were spent in lonesome solitude, just waiting for him to come home that evening. Of course, when he _did_ come home, my attention stayed solely on him, and I couldn't even remember that I'd been unhappy before. Nearly every morning, though, I woke up alone, and I had nothing to do all day.

"You mustn't leave the house," he had told me. "It's dangerous, and I don't want anything happening to you. Besides, there's nothing out there for you but mischief. You'll get in over your head with another demon, and you certainly don't want that."

"All right, love. Whatever you say." Obedience like that seemed to please him, and he would...reward me for it.

"Where do you go when you leave?" After exhausting me so, he would let me lie against his chest and gently stroke his skin as we calmed down, so I took advantage of those quiet moments to talk to him (since he always seemed too busy otherwise).

"Here and there," he answered evasively. "Sometimes, I return to the human world for quick contracts."

"Contracts? But you aren't gone _that _long!" He shook his head at me and explained.

"A contract does not have to take years. In fact, most do not. It simply consists of the fulfillment of a human's wish. Once that is done, the soul can be collected quickly. Depending on the complexity of the wish, a contract can take a decade, or simply a few hours."

"Oh. I see. I didn't realize you could do it so quickly." So maybe that _was_ where he went before, when we lived in Bristol together. After living with him in the demon realm for maybe a week or so, after all the time I had spent down there...our life together seemed so long ago. Did we ever sneak behind his master's back, kissing feverishly in the shadows? Did I ever go out to dinner with him and look into his sweet red eyes...? It had been a long time since I had seen his familiar "human" form as well...and it seemed like his attitude was different in his true form. Not vastly different...just... Well, maybe it was my imagination. I tried to stay positive, either way. And time was funny down there; maybe it was playing tricks on me, making it seem like he was gone longer than he really was..  
>But the fact that I was left idle for hours on end didn't help my time-perception at all. What could I do? No humans to kill, no people to interact with, no Sebby to keep my attention... I actually started to miss my assignments from the Reaper Court; at least that was <em>something<em>! I even found myself..._cleaning_ to pass the time.

Not to say that my "master" didn't take care of me, of course. He brought me pretty red outfits (even if they were a bit skimpy), and once I reminded him that I needed to eat, he started to bring me food as well. Now and then, he would even feed me himself, and that was always nice...but something about his attitude seemed to have changed. He treated me sort of like a doll, admiring the way I looked, sleeping with me and touching me...but he didn't talk to me as much anymore. I had to try very hard to start a conversation, and when he did talk to me, he was terse and to the point. Maybe I had done something wrong...but I couldn't imagine what. I tried to be good, followed the orders he gave me, but his attitude never grew warmer. So I decided the best course of action would be to be as sweet as possible to win him back. He just needed to be reminded of how much I loved him, how badly I wanted to please him.

"Grell." I could hear him call for me from downstairs, and I immediately hopped out of his bed, ready to prove to him that I still thought of him the same way and that I wanted him to be happy with me. I hurried downstairs to meet him and immediately took hold of his arm.

"Welcome home, darling," I said cheerfully, clinging to his hand as we walked upstairs. "I've been so lonely all day. You should let me go out with you sometime!"

"I've told you before that you aren't to go out of this house," he said plainly. "It isn't safe." He sat on his bed, and I started to help him undress (as usual).

"I know, but if I were with you, that wouldn't be a problem," I argued, rubbing his shoulders lovingly once I had his shirt off. "If you're just going to the human realm, I could tag along and we could...maybe go out together once you finished with your humans..."

"When I leave, it's to attend to my own business," he informed me, seeming irritated that I was pressing the matter. "I couldn't be bothered to look after you."

"But what if I stayed out of the way? What if I were quiet and behaved myself?" I insisted, moving to sit next to him. "Please, Sebby, I've been so miserable all by myself-"

"Don't cal me that," he ordered, causing the mark on my neck to sting slightly, and I pouted.

"I'm sorry, _master_," I mumbled softly. There was silence for a few moments, and I fidgeted with the lace at the end of my nightshirt. Eventually, I cautiously tried again, "Listen, I promise I'll be good. You won't have to look out for me at all!"

"You have my answer," he growled warningly. "Let it alone."

"I can't! You've been leaving _me_ all alone, and it's driving me crazy!" I complained. Trying to use my nature to my advantage, I took his hand and nuzzled my cheek against it. "Darling, please-"

"I've told you _no_!" He snapped, pulling his hand back and striking me across the face. When he did, his claws raked my cheek, leaving ragged, bleeding scratches. I was in shock. Why...why would he hit me? I wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just talking. For a moment, I stayed frozen, staring down at the bed while blood dripped down to my chin. My love seethed quietly, "It is a poor slave indeed that cannot follow such simple orders." His voice was so cold... One hand reached into my hair to turn me upward to face him, and his eyes flashed bright at the sight of my blood. Using his grip as leverage, he dragged me up and slowly lapped up a drop of my redness, causing a growl to rise in his throat once more. Without another word, he pulled me from the bed and led me out of the room so quickly that I could hardly keep up.

"Ow! Sebastian, where-"

"Silence," he commanded, and my brand burned hot to steal my voice. I found out soon enough where we were headed; he dragged me downstairs...and further down, into the basement. Even from my one past experience in that place, I feared it, so I naturally started to panic as the darkness closed around us.

"S-Sebastian...I'm sorry," I gasped, trying to control my breathing. "I'm sorry...! I won't talk about it anymore. I'll stay here and be good-"

"There's no point in begging," he said. "This is as much for my pleasure as it is for your punishment. As my possession, you will accept that." He dragged me to the wall and forced my arms above my head, locking my wrists firmly in chains that connected to the ceiling. My struggling did nothing but make the chains ring against each other, and I heard Sebastian laugh in the darkness. I had never been so afraid of him before... I heard movement in the dark, and a few torches dimly lit the room to reveal my love in his natural form, holding a long and lethal-looking whip in one hand. He also wore an unnerving smirk on his lips.

"M-master," I tried again, knowing he would respond better to subservience. "Please...let me down, and I'll apologize properly. You can use my body however you want..."

"Never fear, my pet; I plan to do just that." Ignoring my begging, he was now easily tearing my clothes off, shredding layers of silk and chiffon and leaving me completely bare, shivering in the cold of the room. He then started to circle me like a vulture, the loud clicking of his heels a warning of what was to come. Standing behind my back, he paused, and I steeled myself in terror, waiting for him to act...and finally, he did, bringing his whip down hard against my back. The lash cut into my skin, and I shrieked in pain. I had always professed to being a masochist, but there was _nothing_sexy about this situation, and I wasn't drugged up on kisses; there was no way I could enjoy it... Even after the blow was over, it stung fiercely and bled, leaving me constantly gasping and whining in pain. My cruel master's fingertips traced the wound, and I could hear him purr softly. Suddenly, another lash, right across the first, and I let out another scream.

"It hurts!" I cried, yanking at my bonds so they cut into my wrists. "Please, I can't!"

"Don't you _want_ to please me, slave?" He was obviously making a point of not using my name, brutalizing me in more ways than one. The same hand which had hit me earlier took hold of my chin and turned me to face him. "This is how I want you. Screaming and spilling your precious red blood for me. You need discipline-" A lash across my chest, a sharp sob from my lips. "-in order to learn-" This time, he targeted my legs, forming a long, bloody gash across them both. "-where your place is now."

"I...I don't understand," I sobbed, unable to even look at him, my eyes blurred by hot tears. Where was the man I loved? Where was my sweet Sebastian...? "I-I thought you...wanted me... I thought you would...take care of me... Our contract...was love...it was to protect me...!"

"So it does," he answered, running his whip slowly through his hand. "But it is what it is. You are my property, not my lover. You are an instrument to be used in whatever way I see fit. Isn't that what you _want_, Reaper? Simply to be with me? I never promised you love." His whip came down across my back once more, but this time I was silent. It was starting to make sense. I had just been fooling myself to think he cared for me. He had bought me from a slave trader, the same way any demon would. He had branded me with his mark, and I was his forever...but not the way I wanted. I wasn't a lover to cuddle and comfort...but a tool. regardless of my feelings, that was the truth. Now that the had me and I couldn't leave, he no longer had cause to treat me kindly. He must have seen the look on my face from this realization.

"You understand now, hm?" With the end of his whip, he turned my face upward. "Say it. What am I?" I held his gaze and answered quietly.

"You're...a demon. A thing whose heart can't be swayed by anything, even the most powerful love in the world. You're my master. My _owner_. You are...deceptive..." As my eyes started to feel peppery with tears, I dropped my head. "...and I still love you." As much as I _should_ hate him, as much as I wanted to blame him for everything he was doing...I just couldn't. My feelings for him were absolute, as true as they had ever been. He let out a soft laugh at that.

"Why do you think I want you?" he replied. "That love is what makes you such an ideal servant. You and I both know that as long as you're here with me, you'll be mine, body, soul and heart. Because of that, you want to please me...yes?"

"Yes..." Of course he was right. He was always right. He knew me so well...well enough to know that I loved him so unconditionally that no amount of abuse or mistreatment could change that. At the end of the day, any attention from him was better than nothing... "All I want...is for you to be happy with me."

"You can have that," he said smoothly. His voice was gentle now, both a threat and a promise, and I was in such shock form the pain that I was easily entranced. "Simply follow the orders I give, and all will be well. If you behave yourself, I may even reward you." It was almost astonishing how quickly I adapted to my new role of no longer being a person. It all made sense somehow. This was just how it had to be... If he wanted to strip me of my free will, I was in no position to argue. If being broken and wholly dependent on him would win me his attention, then I would be.

"I understand," I told him softly. My tears didn't stop, but I wouldn't argue anymore. "Do anything you want, master. I'll be good."

"Hm. I can see that you've learned; I've painted you with enough punishment for now." With a simple gesture of his hand, the chains binding me released, and I collapsed, but he caught me by the back of my neck and pulled me back up, dragging my lips close to his. "Again. Tell me what I am."

"My master," I breathed, clinging to his arm. "My love. Everything I need. Only you..." My arms shook, but I managed to cling to his arm, nuzzling slowly against his hand. Seeming satisfied with my answer, he kissed me slowly. When I was released, I struggled to stand up straight, the stinging pains all over my body making me pant deeply. Seeing that I couldn't walk on my own, he slipped his other arm under my legs and swept me up, careful not to jar my wounds. As he carried me slowly back upstairs, I stayed very still and savored the gentle contact that I understood was a treat. I gazed up at him silently as he walked, admiring him for his strength. Some part of me knew that he wasn't perfect...but for the life of me, I couldn't pick out a single flaw. He was true to his nature. All his violence was simply a part of who he was, and I loved all of him... I wouldn't change a thing. No, this was just how he needed me. And I had already sworn to be _whatever _he needed.

He took me to a different bedroom, not his own, and lay me down. I suppose he didn't want my blood staining his sheets... Much to my surprise, he sat next to me on the bed, observing my wounded body in silence. It seemed we were both considering the sudden change in our relationship, both seeing each other a little differently. His fingertips started to ghost over my skin, tracing the smooth parts between my lashes. When he spoke, he wasn't angry or growling, but purring happily.

"Some of these are very deep... You did surprisingly well," he informed me. I had done well. I was good, and he was praising me. How wonderful!

"I'm so glad," I answered breathlessly. He watched me for a few moments more, his cool pink eyes surveying every inch of bare skin, and I hoped he liked what he saw. After letting the silence hang in the air for a minute or two, he issued a new order.

"Go to sleep now." His fingertips trailed over the mark on my neck, and suddenly I felt so relaxed that I could hardly keep my eyes open, despite the pain.

"Oh...kay... Sebastian...I love you..." He didn't answer. In moments, I was unconscious...


End file.
